Voyager Captain Hook
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 12th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Hook. He came from another world with unfortunate fate befall him. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Hook: Voyager Captain Hook Unknown, not known, and left to be a mystery... For decades the story of Hook was completely shrouded in mystery as it was questionable about whether it was real or not. The only proof of that certain events is the journal of him that was also aged with time, leaving its message to become unclear and can't be read thus leaving it forever to be unknown. However, the group that he created really existed and in the certain times of the year, presumably after Hook's missing incident, they went wild and became rabid. They do a lot plaguing by raiding a small village and subjugating small area across Grand Gaia, making themselves known as a vicious and notorious pirate group without mercy and bloodlust. After the disappearance of Hook for about 5 years, the group went chased down by the alliance of Kingdoms and the group is forcibly disbanded with most of its members got killed or prison for life. In another hand, after that events one person came out making its name again, he claimed to be the captain of that group but only this time he was very different. He claimed that his name is Edward C. Hook, the otherworldly figure, and a very talented sailor, he faced against many kings and plead for his members to be spared or at least forgiven even though all of them got prison for life. It was stated he's the same exact man as Hook from that many years ago, with his charismatic and same accents like that man, he boasting that after all these years of his disappearance, he was not making himself disappeared, more like he was intended to do it since he wants to be stronger by the time he got back. He already crosses the realm of God and unveils its mystery, he already crosses all the ocean of Grand Gaia and titled himself as Voyager. With his skills, he set an agreement with many kings that he would gladly take them all to the secret island where the world is beyond believable with a requirement that his members are spared. With that sort of deal, he and his crews along with official officers of each kingdom, he sailed once more across the mysterious seas to unveil its mystery. It was all noted down in the journal by the name of Edward C. Hook and not Hook, thus some speculations about Edward that he isn't the Hook from what they knew but someone else who were taking an advantaged of this members since Hook's members is very skilled with sailing road and navigation, making it whoever owning it would be the one who would likely uncover the world. Statistic Units: 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Skills 7★ Hook: Adventurer Captain Hook Leader Skill: Sea Voyaging Road 150% Boost to ATK and 80% Boost to HP, 150% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, Hugely Boost BB ATK and Critical Damage & Considerably Boost Critical Hit Rates. *''300% Boost to BB ATK and 150% Boost to Critical Damage, 30% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Extra Skill: Sea and Land Explorer Boost BB ATK and Critical Damage & Add Boost to Critical Hit Rates on BB/SBB for 3 turns. *''200% Boost to BB ATK and 100% Boost to Critical Damage, 60% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Brave Burst: Gigantic Sea Wave 9 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Hugely Boost BB ATK for allies and self for 3 turns & Considerably Boost Critical Damage for 3 turns. *''+4% Boost to Damage per 1% HP remaining, 350% Boost to BB ATK, 150% Boost to BB ATK for self, 100% Boost to Critical Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Seven Seas 10 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Hugely Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, Enormously Boost Own's ATK with reducing DEF for 3 turns & Boost Max HP. *''+6% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, 150% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, 350% Boost to ATK with 50% DEF Reduce for self, 25% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Perpetuus Casus Massive Water attack on all foes and Massive Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost ATK and DEF for all allies and Water Elements for 4 turns & Enormously Boost BB ATK and Critical Damage for 3 turns. *''+10% Boost to Damage per 1% HP remaining, 400% Boost to ATK and DEF for all allies and 300% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, 500% Boost to BB ATK and 300% Boost to Critical Damage''